


Firsts

by Rebbel_Gunner



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, Magnus is in loooove, Other, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbel_Gunner/pseuds/Rebbel_Gunner
Summary: Magnus daydreams about all the firsts he’s had with Alex





	Firsts

I stirred as sunlight filtered in through the atrium, I rolled over being met with the sight of my beautiful boyfriend Alex Ferrio stunned with how gorgeous he was as I gazed at him I realized that today was our one year anniversary, and I thought to when I first met her.

*flash back*

When they first met 

I stood there frozen stuck by her unearthly beauty, she stood in front of our floor 19 family looking unabashed in her pink and neon green attire with a defiant spark in her eye that dared people to challenge her, at the time I didn’t know that spark was going to be one of the things I loved most about her.

Their first kiss

We stood freezing in the cold huddled against each other her tiny body against mine. We focused on the warmth of our past adventures trying to stay alive and comforting each other in the cold when she stopped suddenly, I looked bake to see what had happened, but there she was just staring at me her green eyes piercing through the white grey of our landscape. Just as soon as she’d started staring she stopped and closed the distance between us and kissed me. She tasted like limes and her lips were cold and chapped but I didn’t mind, and to this day it was one of the happiest days of my afterlife.

Their first date

I’d been pleading with him for weeks to let me take it out on a date but he just wouldn’t budge you said the money I would be spending on him would be better spent for new resources at the Chase space. Every time I brought it up he would evade my questions. So I did what I always do I called Amir and asked for falafel. That night I called her down into my uncle Randolph’s old study, even though it wasn’t the nicest place, it was the most quiet and private. I asked her to sit and the rest of the night we ate and drank (Tizer of course), and right then I was positive I was the happiest guy in all the seven worlds.

*end of flashback*

I smiled to myself and laid my arm around his bare shoulders ‘Dad?’ I looked up hoping Frey was listening ‘I’m definitely gonna marry him someday’ and one single tiger Lilly fell from the world tree and I knew that was his way of telling me that I’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been trying to write a Hidge (hunk & pidge) fic that takes place at sdcc but I can’t seem to no matter how hard I try so if you like the prompt write it please and let me know!😁😁


End file.
